Snowwells
by piggy021
Summary: Will Harrison Wells get to go on a date with Caitlin Snow? Or will she back away and quit S.T.A.R Labs?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Confession**

'YOU ARE AN IDIOT YOU KILLED RONNIE, WHY DID YOU KILL RONNIE?!' Caitlin screamed at Harrison Wells. He had a blank look on his face.

'Because I wanted to,' his voice spoke calmly, 'I simply wanted to have you but Ronnie was in my way so I killed him.'

'But it's murder and I defended you all those times and now I can't because YOU ARE A MURDERER.'

'But I love you,' Harrison sighed, he lent forward for a kiss but Caitlin slapped him across the face with a rash remark.

'I will never love you,' Caitlin stomped out the room with a door slam.

* * *

The next day Barry and Iris walked in holding hands with a grin on their face.

'Not the right time guys,' Caitlin snapped.

'Do you wanna head down to Jitters?' Barry asked.

The look on Caitlin's face was certain, she could trust Barry. The walk to Jitters was amazing the birds were singing and the trees were a light amber. They arrived at Jitters and ordered a coffee to go. Mmm, Caitlin's favourite. Caitlin looked at the cute little ducks by the pond. Near the other side of the pond she could see a small figure. She looked really closely and saw it was none other than Harrison Wells in his verdant beret.

Caitlin couldn't believe it she shouted across the pond, 'IS THAT YOU HARRISON? ARE YOU SPYING ON ME? BY THE WAY YOUR SHIRT IS UGLY,' It was the only insult she could think of at the moment.

Iris tugged on Caitlin's sleeve, 'Who is that? Have you got a new boyfriend?' Iris screamed the calmly said, 'Caitlin has got a new boyfriend we can go on a double date. I will see you tonight at my favourite restaurant bring him.'

'Actually is that Harrison Wells.'

'OMG CAITLIN'S NEW BOYFRIEND IS HARRISON WELLS,' Iris's words echoed through the park.

'Ew Caitlin, you're gross,' Barry said in the girlish voice he had.

'Okay I will see you tonight bye. Wait he is not my boyfriend,' Caitlin trailed on, 'Oh no! I'm on a date with Harrison Wells,'. Caitlin nearly fainted she was so nervous she couldn't cancel now. Caitlin walked up to Harrison Wells and joined him feeding the ducks.

 **A/N - Thanks beesixpack for editing this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Double Date**

'Yes, ' Harrison Wells answered enthusiastically. He was a life saver.

'WouldyouliketogoonadatetonightasadoubledatewithBarryandIrispleasesayyes,' Caitlin said really fast.

* * *

Caitlin went to look for dresses immediately in her wardrobe. All she had was a few measly ones with creases down them. There was a long yellow one that was quite nice but their was a stain down the front. Also there was a flowery purple one. She twirled it round but the seams ripped. They weren't right. But Caitlin remembered the dress she wore at karaoke with Barry. She put it on as it was a snug fit. Barry walked through the door at the moment and his jaw dropped.

'Is that the dress from karaoke? Because I really like that dress, I bought it for Iris yesterday,' Barry said with a sly look.

'Yes it is matter in fact. I was just heading out to dress shop,'' Caitlin was really surprised he remembered. Her favourite place to shop was _Chanel_. Caitlin walked in and saw a beautiful rose dress. It was really long and had a rose on the strap. It was perfect, it was wonderful, it was beautiful, IT WAS $700. She couldn't believe it so she bought it anyway.

Caitlin was hustling and bustling, her date was in 4 hours, at 9 oclock. That means the hair place will shut in 15 minutes so she had to quickly leave. She made with heaps of time to spare and got a nice hairstyle. Long and straight with a few curls. She was ready and took half an hour shoe shopping. It was finally time for her date she was ready and just arrived at the restaurant. She walked and Harrison Wells was at the door with Barry and Iris. They sat down and started talking.

"So how long have you guys been dating'' Iris asked. They both froze for a good 5 seconds.

"For a good d…..ooooo www'' Caitlin screamed Harrison stood on her foot. She was glad he got leg surgery and can now walk but he is now standing on people's feet.

"Well we have been testing it out for about 4 months now haven't we Caitlin," Harrison Wells smirked.

"Yes we certainly have," Caitlin stammered.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS," Barry and Iris wanted to see some and Caitlin lent towards each other then Caitlin went for it she went in fastly and kissed him on the Caitlin stopped and looked back at Barry and Iris.

"We are impressed…..a lot," Iris said with a gross look on her face afterwards.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh the food is here," Barry jumped for joy in his head.

It was salmon with mashed potato and gravy. It was delicious. The pink lemonade has a nice aftertaste. The rest of the night was a blast, NOT it was a bore. After the night Caitlin went her own way. She fell asleep in no time after kicking of her 6 inch high heels. The next day she felt really alive and skipped all the way to S.T.A.R labs and greeted Cisco warmly. Cisco greeted back.

"So what were you doing last night?'' Cisco asked naturally.

'WhatdoyoumeanIdidnothingatallwhyareyoususpiciousIdidnothingIdefinitlydidnotkissharrisonwellsatall," Caitlin replied very quickly.

"Okay that's weird I'm going to go see Harrison Wells and ask what he did, you know just to be friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A new Ronnie**

Caitlin spent the whole day daydreaming about Ronnie. She still loved him so much. She grasped his picture tightly. Sadly he died in Vancouver as firestorm 2 months ago. At 5 o'clock she walked home on a pathway and heard a little meow right by her feet. She looked down and found a miniature brown kitten with big blue eyes. She picked it up and gazed at it. It was a lost kitten with no owner.

"I am going to call you Ronnie," Caitlin whispered into it's ear.

As soon as she got home she snuggled up in her bed with the kitten and played all day and it really did remind her of Ronnie.

* * *

The next day Caitlin got Ronnie's (the kittens)collar then she was off to work with him.

"Omg that kitten is so cute I could snuggle him all day, I want him so much," Cisco gasped with excitement. Harrison Wells walked in suddenly, he loves to do surprise visits.

"Indeed you're right,' Harrison remarked.

Caitlin scooped Ronnie up in her arm and carried on working normally. Harrison Wells ordered Caitlin to come down to the particle accelerator. He turned out of the room and Caitlin followed silently. Harrison turned around and handed her a rose.

'Tonight would you like to go on a date with me?' Harrison asked

"S s s sure why not it will be fun,' Caitlin said with a sudden outburst. She scooped up Ronnie and Harrison Wells patted him on the head. Caitlin stared at Harrison in the eyes.

"I loved your dress last night I would love to see what you have tonight?" Harrison raised his eyebrows.

Caitlin went home and placed the kitten on her dresser and dived into her wardrobe to find a new dress. She heard a meow and Ronnie was scratching at the new sewing machine Cisco bought her for her 20th birthday. She found a nice jasmine yellow material and silk. Working all day with the help of Ronnie she made a beautiful dress of it. When it was time to go Caitlin was just adding a white opal to the front. She made Ronnie a cute little bow tie.


End file.
